


Broken Jaws, Broken Hearts

by queenleprechaun



Series: Sweets and Suicide [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nipple Piercings, Poison, Romeo and Juliet AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenleprechaun/pseuds/queenleprechaun
Summary: Cornered by Jack in the forest, haunted by Piggy's recent death, Ralph has to come to terms with the end of hope. And his budding relationship.





	Broken Jaws, Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apluspancaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/gifts).



> I'm sorry

jeck merribitch n rolf was in luv  
anger red smek lil pure wit a shrap sticc  
lil pure cri bcz he nipp peirce   
angre red sed bcz he perce he bf nipp  
blood is dank n red  
rolf die bcz he nipp blead 2 hard  
jeck screm n drikn pioson   
mtherfucking Romeo and Juliet up in here bitches

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm the fresh scent of shitposts in the morning. *inhales deeply*


End file.
